plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal Wall-nut
:For the present day variant, see Wall-nut. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see . (destroys it instantly) (pushed obstacles destroy it instantly) (can push/pull it around) (ignores it) (renders him useless) |unlocked = Beating Jurassic Marsh - Day 4 |costume1 = PrimalWall-nutCostume |costume2 = PrimalWall-nutCostume2 |flavor text = "Grunt," explains Primal Wall-nut. "Grunt oog grunt-grunt," he goes on to say. "Ook-urg grunty grunt grunt," he concludes. A nut of many opinions, is Primal Wall-nut. }} Primal Wall-nut is the second plant obtained in Jurassic Marsh in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is the primal version of Wall-nut. He costs 25 sun more than the modern Wall-nut, but has the same toughness and recharges much faster. He also has the ability to withstand instant kills from zombies such as Gargantuar Smashes, Zombot Missiles, and their lasers. The mentioned instant kills will only deal 1500 damage to him. Origins Like his modern counterpart he's based on ''Juglans regia'' known as walnut. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Primal Wall-nut gains a rock armor with a drawing of a Wall-nut on itself. It takes 8000 damage, but does not have the ability to resist smashes, so it only takes another additional smash to destroy. Reinforce-mint effect When boosted by Reinforce-mint, Primal Wall-nut can absorb an additional 11000 DPS, and its plant food effect will activate. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed Primal Wall-nut now gains a golden armor that absorbs more damage. Strategies In most situations, Primal Wall-nut can be considered a straight upgrade to Wall-nut. While it costs 25 sun more than the latter plant, the increased sun cost is usually worth the greatly shortened recharge rate, which will allow the player to secure lanes much more easily early on, as well as repair defenses as the level progresses. Primal Wall-nut is particularly useful in halting the advance of Gargantuar in normal levels, due to its resistance to their smash attacks, even though it might be worth placing two or three Primal Wall-nuts in a row due to the Gargantuar's high health. Primal Wall-nut can also indefinitely stall a single Gargantuar, due to its recharge speed being faster than how fast a Gargantuar could destroy it. Primal Wall-nut functions well in choke points naturally occurring in Frostbite Caves, or generated by Sweet Potato and/or Garlic, as its relatively fast recharge rate allows it to be replaced more easily to handle pressure from multiple lanes. In Neon Mixtape Tour, Primal Wall-nut is a good choice for stalling MC Zom-B as they require 3 swings to get rid of it. The recharge rate also makes Primal Wall-nut a decent choice for blocking Hair Metal Gargantuars' shockwaves, although it should be kept in mind that Primal Wall-nut is not completely invulnerable to the sound blast, and will eventually be overwhelmed at higher levels in Greatest Hits. Primal Wall-nut is especially useful in its homeworld for stalling zombies and preventing them from being flung by a stegosaurus. Consider using this against the Jurassic Rockpuncher, as he takes multiple smashes to destroy and will not leave a crater. In Modern Day, Primal Wall-nut is useful against All-Star Zombies as the charge attack is also an instant kill that he can ressist. However, be aware that in Last Stand levels without Gargantuars, it is generally more worthwhile to bring a regular Wall-nut in order to save sun. Gallery Trivia *He is the only defensive plant that can survive more than one hit from a Gargantuar or a tackle from All-Star Zombie without Plant Food because of his damage limit ability, although it has the same health as a Wall-nut, which does not have that ability. It is also not mentioned anywhere. **He can also survive missiles and lasers shot by Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur. **This is not the case in the Chinese version. *In the Chinese version, Primal Wall-nut is smaller in seed packet just like Red Stinger, Stallia, Phat Beet, Garlic, Grapeshot, and Shrinking Violet, Kiwibeast, etc. *His description references the way that cavemen supposedly spoke when they were alive. *After an update, Primal Wall-nut's upgrade is stuck on Level 9. *His overalls costume is a reference to the Minions, characters from the popular animated movie Despicable Me and its spin off Minions. See also *Wall-nut *Defensive plants es:Nuez primitiva ru:Первобытный Стенорех zh:始祖坚果墙 pl:Primal Wall-nut Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh obtained plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Healing plants